


Skin & Bones

by sendricamp



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendricamp/pseuds/sendricamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey had never wanted to be in love, but Stacie was going to change her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aubrey refilled her cup, trying to find a reason to tell Chloe she was going to head home. She didn’t want to be at the party, but the redhead had insisted she come along. Aubrey didn’t see the point when she knew Chloe would spend the night attached to Beca, but she found that after six years of friendship, she still had a hard time saying no to those blue eyes. So she found herself getting her own beer, again, while Chloe was off in a dark corner, her mouth attached to Beca’s.

She realized she may have had too much to drink when she found them heading towards a bedroom, hands intertwined as they smiled at each other. She wanted that, and she had never wanted that before, not even when it came to a male. Sure, she had her hookups, but she had never wanted the love. She liked getting laid as much as anyone else would, and that was fine with her.

She was lying to herself, she accepted, because when she saw the way those two looked at each other, it hurt. She did want that. Someone that she could hold hands with while walking down the street, or someone to curl up on the couch with and watch made for television movies until they were laughing so hard at the stupidity they were crying. To be able to look at someone with so much love, and see that same amount in the returned gaze. Shaking her head, she headed back into the living room. Aubrey Posen was not a hopeless romantic.

“Why do you look like someone pissed in your beer?” a voice asked. Aubrey jumped, turning to see Stacie smirking at her. “Easy there.”

“Scared the hell out of me,” she said, putting a hand over her chest for emphasis. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

Stacie shrugged. “You were just staring at the hallway like something was going horribly wrong.”

The blonde shook her head. “Nothing could possibly be wrong. I am at a party I don’t want to be at, drinking cheap as shit beer and standing against a wall. What could possibly be wrong?” she asked, looking at the other woman.

The tall brunette raised her eyebrows, letting out a breath that sounded a lot like, “wow.”

“What does it matter to you, anyways? Shouldn’t you have slept with half the men here by now anyways?” she snapped.

“I’m offended.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“You really think I just jump into bed with anyone willing to sleep with me? They have to work for it. You really like judging people, don’t you?” she replied, her voice tinged with hurt.

Aubrey sighed, grabbing Stacie’s arm and pulling her into an empty bedroom, slamming the door behind them and locking it. “Okay, that was rude of me to say, I am sorry. I didn’t want to come to this stupid party in the first place, but I can’t say no to Chloe. So I have had to suffer through horrible music and drunk frat boys hitting on me all night and I can’t even go home because Chloe ran off with Beca so I can’t get her fucking car keys from her and the only reason I am telling you all of this is because you are the first fucking person here who has talked to me without the intention of getting into my pants.”

She sat down on the bed, setting her cup on the nightstand. The bed shifted as Stacie sat down next to her. “I got this text from Cynthia Rose three days ago,” she mumbled, holding her phone out to Aubrey.

Can we talk?

“What happened?” Aubrey asked, looking from the phone screen to Stacie’s eyes, realizing the younger woman was crying.

“We got in this huge fight last week and I just.. I came home, and she was with Denise. I mean, they were fucking in our fucking bed. I lost it. I went off on her and it took me a few minutes to realize they were both drunk. To be completely honest, I saw myself as the one fucking everything up, you know? Like, I wouldn’t be able to keep it in my pants. But I loved her. I still love her. But she hurt me. She had spent four straight days trying to call and text me and that was the last I heard about it. I don’t want to think she is giving up, but I also don’t.. I can’t talk to her.”

Aubrey wrapped her arms around Stacie, holding her close as she broke down crying. “I wish I had something to say. I’ve never.. well.. been in love.. so I don’t know what it feels like to be hurt that way. I am coming to realize that might be a good thing.”

The music from the other room increased in volume, the beat and words to Single by New Kids On The Block floating through the walls. Aubrey stood up, holding her hand out to Stacie.

“May I have this dance?” she asked, her voice soft.

Stacie looked up, wiping her eyes and smiling as she took the offered hand. Aubrey pulled her close, arms sliding around Stacie’s waist, gently moving them back and forth to the beat. “We should have just spent that entire year getting you drunk. You seem to let loose a little easier, and in a lot cleaner way.”

Aubrey smiled, resting her forehead in the crook of Stacie’s neck. “It’s more of a thing I have developed since then of caring about people besides Chloe. I care about all of you Bellas. I just want to see you girls happy, you know? You deserve that, after the hell I put everyone through.”

“You need to not dwell on that,” Stacie mumbled, her lips pressing against Aubrey’s ear. “You wanted to win, and none of us had really had someone telling us what to do and when to do it like that. Both parties learnt something. I mean, between you and Chloe working with me, I no longer feel the need to flat out grope myself while on stage.”

The blonde let out a laugh, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth when the brunette playfully smacked her arm. “Sorry, but it was funny. God, your audition.. I didn’t know what to think, but I knew you had potential. Chloe was iffy about letting you in, but in the end we were both really glad we did. It was a lot for me, you know? Ending up changing what had been ingrained in our heads for four years, just because it finally sunk in that we were going to lose if I didn’t.”

Stacie pulled Aubrey closer, hugging her tightly. “I care about you, Aubrey. We aren’t as close as some of the other Bellas are with each other, but that doesn’t change the fact that I care about you. You took a chance on me and looked past my outside and gave me a shot to prove I am more than just some sexy tease,” she whispered. “And tonight.. thank you.. for listening.. for this.. for the distraction.”

Aubrey pulled back as the song faded into something more upbeat, her hands holding onto Stacie’s for a moment. She smiled and look down, realizing that they were still connected and she jumped back like she had been shocked. Her eyes flew back up to Stacie’s, who had a look somewhere between confusion and happiness on her face. “I.. uhh..” Aubrey stammered, stepping back. “I should go find Chloe and get the keys so I can head home. I’ll see you later.”

She half ran out of the room, almost slamming into Chloe on her way out. “Woah, Bree! Where’s the fire?” she asked, laughing.

“GIve me the car keys. I want to go home.”

The smile faded from Chloe’s face. “Bree, did something happen?”

“Almost.”

The color drained from Chloe’s face.

“No! No! Not that! Something else almost happened and I just.. I want to go home, so can you give me the fucking keys?!” she snapped, reaching for Chloe’s pocket. She dug the keys out and took off, dodging around Stacie, who had emerged from the room.

Chloe looked at her for a minute before realization dawned on her face. “Did you..”

“No, I vented to her and she asked me to dance and then she just.. freaked out and left. I don’t know what I did,” Stacie said, confusion laced in her voice. “Chloe, what did I do?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey kind of rambles in her nervousness and I kind of love it because I pictured it and it was cute.

“Aubrey, will you just return my fucking call!” Stacie yelled, her phone pressed to her ear. She ended the call and turned to look at Beca. “It has been three days and she won’t talk to me. Has she said anything to you or Chloe?”

Beca shook her head, turning to look at the whiteboard in the middle of the room. “Well, I mean, I don’t know if she has said anything to Chloe. But all I have been getting is radio silence. I wanted her opinion on our set for semi-finals, but haven’t heard anything so I passed Chloe the arrangement to give to Aubrey.” She looked back to Stacie, quickly glancing at her watch, noting that they had about ten minutes before the rest of the Bellas showed up. “Why are you so hellbent on getting a hold of her?”

Stacie sat down in one of the folding chairs, her eyes not leaving her phone. “At that party the other night, I thought she was going to kiss me.”

Beca dropped the dry erase marker in her hand, jaw falling open. “What?”

“She was bummed about something, and I needed someone to talk about this shit that is going on between me and Cynthia Rose and as I was sitting there crying, she asked me to dance and we did and when the song ended, she still held onto my hands and for one brief second, I thought she was going to kiss me. I wanted her to kiss me. But then she bolted and she is refusing to talk to me.”

Beca sat down next to her. “Rewind. What happened between you and Cynthia Rose?” she asked, her voice softer.

“Today is going to be the first time I have been in a room with her.. or talked to her.. since I walked into our apartment and caught her with Denise.”

Beca set back, letting out a woosh of air. “You have a good grasp on the set. You don’t have to be here today if you don’t want to,” she said, looking at her friend.

Stacie shook her head. “I can’t hide from her forever, Beca. Or Denise, for that matter.”

The shorter woman was quiet for a minute before she leaned forward in her chair. “Did you want Aubrey to kiss you?”

“I.. I think so. I know that I didn’t want her to run away like she did.. I wanted her to stay and talk about what almost happened.” They looked up as the door opened, the Bellas piling in. Cynthia Rose motioned for Stacie to step outside with her, a pleading look on her face as Stacie looked to Beca, who nodded. Heading out into the sunlight, she made sure to keep her distance. One gentle touch on her arm and she knew she wouldn’t be able to get out what she needed to say.

“I’m sorry,” Cynthia Rose started. “I was drunk and it was stupid and it never should have happened.”

Stacie rolled her eyes. “I can forgive so many things, Cyn. I can forgive your slip-ups with gambling that have left a majority of the bills on me. I can forgive the stupid shit you say to me when we fight. I can’t with this, though. You cheated on me, in our bed. I came home, planning on spending a nice night with my girlfriend, and I found her in bed with someone else. You think some line about how you were drunk and stupid is going to change things? I am so done.”

“Define done.”

“You know what I mean by done. I am going to have Beca drive me by later on and pick up my stuff.”

“Where are you going to be staying?”

“I’ll worry about that later,” she replied. “It isn’t any of your business anymore. The only time I plan on even speaking to you is if it directly relates to the Bellas and the same thing goes for Denise. Once I graduate, I hope I never have to see either of your fucking faces ever again.”

Cynthia Rose nodded, heading back inside. Stacie ran her fingers through her hair, smiling when she saw Chloe and Aubrey approaching. “Hey,” Chloe said, wrapping her arms around her tightly. “We.. uh.. kind of overheard all that. You really don’t have a place to stay?”

Stacie shook her head.

“You can stay at the house with us. We have a spare room. I’ll drop in and let Beca know and then I will go on home and clean it out,” she said, smile on her face as she disappeared into the building. Stacie looked at Aubrey, biting on her lower lip.

“I tried calling you a few times.”

“Last time I checked, seventeen is a little more than a few,” Aubrey replied. Stacie didn’t miss the way the corners of her mouth turned upwards ever so slightly. “I didn’t know what to say, so it was easier to just ignore the calls. And there was a fifty-fifty chance that Beca was either calling on your behalf or calling about rehearsals, so I took the ignore route with her, too.”

“So, do you know what you want to say now?” she asked, taking a tentative step towards the blonde.

Aubrey shook her head. “No, but I figure I can wing it. I wasn’t lying when I said I had never been in love. I have always kept myself so locked up because of my father. He wants me to be nothing but perfect, and I can’t get over this.. obsession.. with trying to please him, and I never saw anyone else in my life that I wanted to subject to his scrutiny. I mean, yeah, I had hookups with guys, but never let anyone in. And then.. you cared enough to ask me what was wrong. Everyone else ignored that something was clearly bothering me, but you took me aside and you listened.”

Stacie took another step towards her.

“And you let me listen to you. I don’t know what happened when we were dancing, but something.. flicked.. in me and it scared me because it was something that had never happened before. You were crying over finding out that your girlfriend cheated on you, and all I could think in that moment, with you in my arms, was that I wanted to stop the tears. I wanted to put a smile on your face, because it lights up a room when you smile. I realized that I was protective over you, and not in the way I had come to be over the Bellas. It was something about you. I wanted to be the reason you smile.”

“So why did you run?”

“As I said, you had just finished crying over a relationship that I didn’t even know if you had officially ended and I didn’t want to finally open myself up only to get smashed down because you love someone else more than you could ever love someone like me. And I don’t want you jumping into something you aren’t ready to jump into, you know? I’ve never been in any kind of steady relationship and I have no idea how they work, but I am standing here right now spilling my heart to you and that has to mean something, right? That has to mean I feel something that I wouldn’t normally feel for a friend. Before now, Chloe is the only person I have ever been this open with, and right now, I am absolutely terrified. I don’t know what to do except tell you that I wanted to kiss you that night, and that is why I ran. I ran because I was too scared to step up and make a move.”

Stacie smirked, finally closing the gap between them. “Do you still feel the same?”

Aubrey nodded.

“This is not the start of a relationship. I will tell you when I am ready for that. But I am going to kiss you now, okay?”

Aubrey nodded again.

“Just making sure we were on the same page.” She leaned in, pressing her lips to Aubrey’s, her hands finding either side of the blondes face, pulling her closer. After a moment, she pulled back, smiling. “Well?”

“You said you would tell me when you were ready, right? Because I will be waiting. I will wait,” Aubrey replied, a dazed look still on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Seven months.

For seven months, there were glances and light touches, but she wasn’t ready. She moved out of the apartment she had shared with Cynthia Rose for two years, finding a place for her stuff in the downstairs bedroom in the house Beca, Chloe and Aubrey shared. The four of them went out to movies, despite Beca’s suggestions of other activities, and they went to clubs and to dinner.

Somewhere along the line, Stacie started having nightmares, and Aubrey was always right there. The blonde wouldn’t overstep the line Stacie had drawn by expecting her to wait. She would sit on the edge of the bed and softly sing to her. It chased the dreams away, and some nights she was back asleep before Aubrey even got off of the bed.

On nights that Beca and Chloe would go out on a date, Aubrey would make the two of them something to eat before they curled up on the couch and watched a movie. They both loved the romantic comedies, but also didn’t mind the occasional horror flick. They would talk more than watch the movies, Aubrey asking what Stacie was going to do now that she had graduated from college. Plans were up in the air, and she was thankful her friends didn’t expect her to pay rent.

The days Aubrey had off of work, the two were always doing something, building a best friend bond that Stacie had never had with no one before. Aubrey told her more than once it almost rivaled her relationship with Chloe, which had become slightly less time-consuming since the redhead and Beca had started dating.

Stacie thought, on some level, that Aubrey would have moved on, but when she stepped into the blondes bedroom at three in the morning and climbed into bed with her, Aubrey was still waiting. Her arms wrapped around Stacie, pulling her close, and kissing her. It was filled with more passion than their first kiss, but every ounce of tenderness she would have never expected from the still somewhat uptight blonde.

“Why me?” Stacie mumbled, her forehead resting against Aubrey’s, pulling the blanket over them. “What made me worth waiting so long?”

“Can’t I have my own little secrets?” she asked, her voice low. “You have been the one person, besides Chloe or Beca, who has thought to ask me if I am okay. More often than not, I am nowhere near okay, but that doesn’t change how you look at me. You listen to me, you trust me with your thoughts and feelings, and that isn’t something I take lightly. I read somewhere that the average length of a crush is four months, but it has been seven months since that first kiss and I haven’t stopped thinking about it.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” she asked, frowning.

Aubrey kissed her softly, smiling. “No, it isn’t a bad thing at all. It is just.. new. I let myself open up and nothing happened, but then that night.. seeing you cry.. it happened. And it still scares me, Stacie. Because you are everything I wasn’t supposed to like. My father raised me with a set life in mind. Go to college, become a lawyer, marry the perfect man and have tons of kids to raise as perfectionists. I am never going to be able to take you home to my parents.”

“Parents are overrated anyways,” she replied, her left hand tracing circles on Aubrey’s side. “Mine haven’t talked to me since I graduated high school.”

The blonde ran her hand along Stacie’s cheek, pushing the hair behind her ear.

“I don’t even remember what that fight was about, but I ended up going to Barden and they wouldn’t even answer my calls. I didn’t hear from them on holidays. An aunt of mine said they are doing fine, but she admitted they don’t bring me up in conversation and they change the subject when someone else does. I don’t know what I did to disappoint them so much, but it really.. it affected me in bad ways.”

“The promiscuity?”

Stacie nodded. “It was easier seeking temporary love from people than to try and talk to my parents again. Then Cynthia Rose came into my life and threw everything for a loop. She cared more about what I had to say than my body, but she also had those moments where she knew the only thing I needed was something physical. I didn’t mean to fall in love with her. It just happened.”

“Kind of like how I didn’t mean to fall in love with you.”

“Exactly. I let myself open up completely, no boundaries or walls anymore, and with one choice, she hurt me more than I had ever been hurt before. I want you to understand that while I am ready for dating, I won’t let you in more than I have. There are things about me that I don’t know if I will ever be able to tell you, because of Cyn. I trusted her, Aubrey.”

“I know. We all know how much you did, and how hard she worked to get you, and I still don’t understand how she could hurt you that way. I don’t know how anyone could hurt another person that way,” she said, frowning. “Here is where the cliche thing to do would be to tell you that I would never do that to you but I know you will just tell me that you have heard that before, correct?”

Stacie nodded, smiling. “Slightly more inclined to believe it from you than anyone else. You have never given me a reason not to trust you, but it is just going to be a slow process for me to open up to you, emotionally.”

“I thought we established by now that I am really good at waiting,” Aubrey said, her fingers sliding underneath the hem of Stacie’s shirt . “Would it be out of line for me to ask where you stand on opening up physically?” she asked, her voice low as she let her fingers splay out across Stacie’s skin, pulling her closer.

The brunette smiled, her hand sliding down to link with the blondes, turning so she was hovering above her. “I think I can reward you for being patient,” she replied, placing a soft kiss on Aubrey’s neck, smiling as she heard a soft moan escape her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I skipped out on the smut, and I apologize, but I really don't want it to take away from the fact that they are in the beginning of an official relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

Stacie slid out of the bed, trying not to wake Aubrey when she ended up taking more of the blankets with her than planned. She gathered her clothes and threw them on, opening and closing the door as quietly as she could manage. She was halfway down the stairs when she heard Beca and Chloe in the living room. Stopping for a moment, her breath catching in her throat when she heard Cynthia Rose’s voice.

Beca had said something about working with the other woman on music, but Stacie didn’t think it was going to hurt so much after not hearing her voice in three months. She shook her head, finishing her walk down the stairs, ducking through the living room to her bedroom and slamming the door behind her. She had wanted to get a change of clothes, but instead she found herself on the bed, tears streaming down her face silently.

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened and closed, arms circling around her. “Talk to me,” Aubrey whispered, holding her tight.

Stacie shook her head, trying to pull out of the grip, openly sobbing when Aubrey wouldn’t let her go.

“Please.”

“I’m not over her,” she choked out. “I thought it was going to be okay, but then I heard her voice and it hurt. Aubrey, it fucking hurt.” She turned, looking at the blonde. “How can I start anything with you when just the sound of her voice turns me into this?”

Aubrey placed a soft kiss on her lips. “Because it doesn’t affect me how you think it might. You were with her for so long, and you were in love with her. I don’t expect you to be over that in the span of half of a year. I am not letting last night go to my head, Stacie. We slept together. We never set any lines or definitions to what we have, and that is okay. If you don’t want to label it, we don’t have to.”

Stacie remained silent for a moment, trying to stop her tears. “I want to be your girlfriend. I want to.. I want to move beyond friends, and I want to be more than friends who have slept together. I know you as a person, but I want to know what you are like in a relationship. I want to be able to come home and see you and kiss you. I want to fall asleep next to you, and still be there in the morning. I want to be able to hear Cynthia Rose’s voice and not break down crying. I don’t want to be that person that can’t move on from someone because she is afraid to face the hurt head on.”

“So how do you want to proceed?”

“Right now? Right now I am fine right here. Just like this. I don’t want to move. It’s a Saturday, so you don’t have work, right? So can we just lay here all day? Or I can get a change of clothes and we can spend all day in your bed. I just want to spend it with you and ignore the rest of the fucking world.”

“We can do that.” Aubrey smiled, kissing her again. “And, for the record, I do want to be your girlfriend. Do you want to know how we are going to get to my room?”

“How?”

“We are going to walk out of this room, hand in hand, and stroll through that living room like we don’t have a care in the world. She knows you were crying, and she knows it is about her, but we are going to show you that you are not going to let it hold you back from living your life.” She stood up, holding her hand out to the younger woman, smiling as she sat up and took it. “Just smile,” she said, wrapping her arms around Stacie’s waist, holding her close.

Stacie rested their foreheads together, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “Hold your hand and smile.” She nodded, almost as if to reassure herself that she could do it, before taking Aubrey’s hand tightly in hers and walking into the living room, ignoring the look Cynthia Rose gave them.

“Aubrey, I have a question!” Beca said, stopping them in their tracks at the bottom of the stairs. She didn’t miss how Stacie’s whole body seemed to tense up. “Chloe said that the two of you wanted to go out tonight, so I was thinking we could make it a double date, yeah?”

Stacie turned first, seeing a look of hurt on Cynthia Rose’s face, somehow gaining courage from it. “Actually, we were talking about that. I was thinking dinner and a movie. You can pick whatever you feel like making fun of,” she said, smiling at Beca. She looked around the shorter woman. “Cyn, are you seeing anyone? We could make a triple date out of it!”

“I’m..” Cynthia Rose took a deep breath. “I have been dating Denise for a few months now.”

Stacie couldn’t hide the flicker of hurt that crossed her face at the words. “Oh. Well,” she stammered, “both of you are more than welcome to join us, right Aubrey?” she asked, turning to look at the blonde, unable to hold back her tears.

Aubrey nodded. “Of course! How about we all just meet up at Red Lobster around six?” she said, letting Stacie walk up the stairs. She quickly followed, closing the bedroom door behind her and locking it. Her arms wrapped around Stacie. “I know you weren’t expecting her to say that, and you are allowed to be upset and hurt about it,” she whispered, kissing the side of her head. “Let it out.”

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, wiping her eyes. “It hurts, but it isn’t the kind of hurt I thought it would be. It’s more like.. the fact that they are together.. when it was Denise who helped destroy everything. It wasn’t hurt that she moved on, because I wouldn’t have a right to hurt about that anyways, would I? I mean, I’m moving on. She should be allowed to move on as well.”

Aubrey put her hands on either side of Stacie’s face, meeting her eyes. “Are you sure you want this right now?” she asked, her voice even. “You are allowed to say no, Stacie. It isn’t going to hurt my feelings. I don’t know much about love, but I know that I don’t want to see you hurting.”

Stacie pulled away, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Aubrey nodded, backing towards the door. “Don’t leave,” she mumbled, looking up. “I do want this. I wouldn’t have let last night happen if I didn’t.” She bit her lip. “I am about to break one of my rules that I set last night.”

Aubrey joined her on the bed, linking their hands together. “You don’t have to.”

“Yeah, I do. Last night, that was the first time I let it go slow. Even with Cyn it was always something so rushed. I hate being that intimate, no matter how much i love the feeling of being touched. With you, though, I wanted to take my time. I wanted it to be slow and to last and to let you explore, because I trust you. I want to be with you on every single level. I had the emotional with Cyn, and that really did come back to bite me in the ass, but I want that perfect mixture of emotional and physical with you. I don’t want to ever feel like I have to fuck and run again.”

The blonde smiled.

“I was hurt, a lot, when I was younger.. in more ways that one.. by people I trusted. It messed my head up, and I thought by the time I got to college I had everything straightened out. If I played the part of the dumb slut, it wouldn’t happen again. You are the last person I ever expected to care about me, and I don’t care if that sounds offensive, because when we first met, you scared the hell out of me. You were uptight and it seemed the only people you could be nice to was Chloe and Amy, and on more than one occasion, I did almost walk away from the Bellas.”

“I hurt a lot of you that year.”

“You did, but then you learnt to relax and I felt like I could talk to you. I could talk to you easier than I could talk to Cyn and that meant a lot to me, because I needed someone besides her. Maybe if I had focused harder, I could have seen something was going to happen.” She took a deep breath. “I feel like when I caught her and Denise, that wasn’t the first time it had happened. But part of her wanted to spare me that because I was hurt enough as it was.”

“If it means anything to you, I never thought I would be here.. right now.. holding your hands. If I think too hard on words, I end up rambling.. so I am going to be so cliche and use song lyrics, okay?”

Stacie nodded.

“I heard this song the other day when I had on the radio, and the first thing I thought of was you.” She closed her eyes, mouth moving silently as she made sure she had the words down right. “I know I’m nothing but skin and bones, but I sure think you’re beautiful. With your long, long hair and your big blue eyes, I’m thinking about making you mine tonight..” her voice trailed off, watching as the smile on Stacie’s face widened. “Hush your lips, I’m about to speak. If I talk real slow, do you think can keep up with me this time? Am I out of line? Yeah, I got a lot of nerve coming up to you, but you’re the only thing that’s on my mind, so what’s a girl to do? Let me keep this short and sweet, you’re the prettiest thing that I ever did see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually not that pleased with how this turned out, so chances are I will come back and rewrite it at a later date. The song Aubrey sings is called Skin & Bones and it is by Romance On A Rocketship.


End file.
